


A Distortionate Tale

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: Yes the title is a pun and probably not a good one but it’s fINEI don’t think this is a rarepair, but I definitely don’t see it a whole lot. All I know is that everyone misses Michael and everyone loves Jon and their dynamic. So this was born.
Relationships: Michael/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	A Distortionate Tale

Jon was sat at his desk that resided in his study. It was cozy, though he was rarely in it these days. He was rarely in his own home, for that matter.

Jon lived in a small flat. It had a living room, one bathroom, a kitchen, and two bedrooms. He didn’t need the other bedroom, so he turned it into a work-away-from-work study, complete with desk, book shelves, and mood lighting.

Rising tension in his life had forced him to stay at the Archives more and more, and it was chipping away at his mental health more than usual. 

Jon put down the file he was holding and buried his head in his hands. He pushed the base of his palms into his eye sockets, fighting against the familiar burn of tears rising up behind his eyes. Everything would be fine, he told himself, not that he really believed it.

He sighed deeply and got up from his chair, wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape. He was barely paying attention, and walked towards a door that hadn’t been there when he’d walked in

When Jon opened the door, he didn’t have enough energy to be shocked at what he saw. It was Michael, in all his distorted glory. Jon looked right into Michael’s smile and suddenly he felt light. Before he knew it, he was falling forward into Michael’s waiting arms.

When Jon came to, his head was pounding. He opened his eyes and was met with the ceiling he’d woken up to hundreds, if not thousands, of times. He quickly sat up, a mistake he realized immediately when a jolt of pain went directly through his spine to his head.

He felt a weight on the bed shift, and looked over to where Michael was sitting on the opposite side of the bed. He seemed to have been reaching for Jon, but was now frozen in place. 

He slowly lowered his distorted hand, and Jon had to look away. The way his fingers bent and twisted would’ve been comedic if he was staring at a fun-house mirror. But he wasn’t staring at a mirror, only a being of chaos who only followed his own whims. So why had they brought him here?

“Why are you here?” Jon asked what he had been thinking, figuring that there was no point in fighting it. He, it, did what it wanted. It was useless trying to control Michael in any way, unless Jon wanted to end up dead. Well...

“I am here, Archivist, because I started to think about you. I figured there was no reason I should not come, so here I am,” He said. His voice sounded like butter, the way he spoke slowly and precision, as if he wasn’t quite used to having a human mouth yet.

Jon shivered at the thought of Michael pre-distortion, and he felt the tears coming back. He rubbed at his eyes harshly, wondering why his body was betraying him so much tonight.

“Well, you came at a very bad time. I’d prefer it if you would leave me alone,” Jon said, his voice not nearly as steady as he’d hoped. He flopped back onto his pillows and pulled the covers over his head, blocking out the ever shifting form of Michael.

It was a few minutes of him sitting in the darkness under the covers until he felt the weight on the bed shift. Jon thought that Michael had gotten off the bed, but much to his surprise, the weight settled itself next to him. Jon’s breath stilled as he waited for it to make a move.

He breathed out heavily when he felt a single limb wrap around him. Michael was spooning Jon from behind, and he had no idea how to react. Luckily, Michael speaking saved him from having to.

“I’m lonely, Archivist, I’ll tell you,” Michael spoke with a sad inflection, and Jon couldn’t help removing the covers and looking at him. His headache persisted, but it didn’t matter when he looked at the beings face.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about that,” Jon whispered, his eyes locked on the figure in front of him.

Michael’s arm fell away from Jon’s waist, and he found himself missing the warmth that came from the gangling limb. It used it’s hand to brush away a piece of hair that had fallen over it’s face. The being flipped so they were facing the ceiling, a long sigh being drawn out of it’s mouth.

“Nothing, I suppose,” It laughed that haunting laugh before continuing. “You always have a way of making my day, little Archivist.”

“I have a name, you know. Unlike you, my name means something,” Jon all but spat, but he wasn’t angry. He was too tired. He was always too tired.

“You know we’re not really different, Archivist. The Eye has it’s hold on you just as the Spiral with me. It’s all-” He was cut off as Jon glared at him, but with no real malice. "Sorry, Ar- Jon, I’m just not used to interacting with other beings. I mainly lure and capture. There’s no emotional connection in that. It’s purely a business interaction.”

“Do you not feel any emotions?” Jon asked, fully flipping his body so he was facing Michael.

“No, I don’t think so. Do you?”

“I do. At least, I think I do. Recently, they’ve been more muted, though I don’t know if that’s the clinical depression or The Eye,” Jon joked, looking back up at the being. It wasn’t laughing, and instead looked mildly disinterested. “Christ.”

“Have you ever kissed anyone before, Archivist?” Michael asked, and Jon was too worn out to correct him on the name. Instead, Jon’s brows furrowed and he sat up slowly on the bed.

“Why would you ask me that?” He asked, scooting his body towards the headboard. 

“I think... Michael, human Michael, always wanted to kiss someone. But he got so caught up with work and Gertrude that his dating life never went that far,” Michael drawled, and Jon looked at him in shock.

“How do you know this? Do you have his memories?” Jon asked, and realized too late his powers were in play.

Michael grunted as the Beholding tried to squeeze the answer out of him. “Not his memories, per say. But I still, I don’t know, feel what he does. What he did,” Michael let out a breath of relief after he got the answer out.

“I thought you said you didn’t feel.”

“I don’t know Archivist! I just do whatever needs to be done. I go on my whims, I don’t know if they’re feelings or instincts or some outside force. I just do whatever I feel compelled to. And right now, I feel compelled to kiss you,” The being spoke quickly, and his words were almost lost with the way his voice twisted and bent. 

“You want... to kiss me?” Jon sat baffled. 

Michael sat up on the bed and turned to face towards Jon. “I want to see what kissing you will do,” He said. 

He was out of his mind, surely, Jon thought. However, he felt the pressure of waves behind his eyes, and knew that the eye was just as curious, if not more, than Michael. Seems almost fitting that the Eye would use Jon as an information vessel, even when it was just about being intimate with other Avatars. 

“Why not,” He said as he swung his leg over Michael’s lap, coming to rest with his legs on either side of the being. It felt odd, being this close to the figure’s face. It was constantly shifting as Jon’s eyes roamed it’s face, but he wouldn’t say it was ugly. it was quite attractive actually, considering.

Michael didn’t wait long though and brought it’s lips against Jon’s. And he hadn’t been prepared for the feeling that would follow him.

Jon had been tired, so incredibly tired, yet when Michael kissed him, he felt invigorated. His heart started being faster and his brain was going overtime, and he could feel it. But most of all, Jon felt static. It wasn’t unpleasant, though. The static spread from his where Michael kissed him down to his feet, and it brought Jon’s body to life.

He used his scarred and callous hands to cup Michael’s face, and it was the softest thing he had ever felt. He didn’t know if Michael needed to shave, but if he did, he did a damn good job.

Meanwhile, Jon’s face was scruffy and scratchy, but that didn’t seem to bother Michael as he began to kiss down Jon’s chin. His lips traveled from Jon’s mouth to the bottom of his neck as Jon moved his hands down Michael and rested them on his shoulders. 

As Michael kissed along Jon’s neck, he noticed the static in his hands felt stronger. Any exposed skin that was touching the being buzzed, as if Michael himself were vibrating.

He didn’t have too long to think about it though, as Michael bit Jon’s neck and brought him back to the moment. He let out a breathy laugh and leaned back, looking at Michael’s face.

“Will you... stay with me tonight?” Jon asked, curling a strand of Michael’s hair around his finger. It was so golden and bright it almost hurt his eyes.

“You’re not afraid I’ll try and kill you?”

“You know, at this point, I don’t think that would be the worst thing.”

And so the two Avatars lay there. Michael held Jon against him and comforted the broken man. Even as Jon slept, the nightmares would shake him awake, and Michael would whisper words of comfort until he fell back asleep. 

Two monsters, comforting and understanding each other more than anyone else could.

\- The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not super duper proud of this one, but it was fun to write! Honestly I love their dynamic, and as much as I love Helen, I definitely miss Michael. So I brought him back in my own little way.
> 
> Don’t forget to hit up my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune)! I post my sfw content there as well as Magnus Archives reblogged art, memes, and just anything I like. My ask box is also open! Request away cause I’m running out of ideas lol


End file.
